blinkybillfandomcom-20200215-history
Hey Hey Blinky Bill
Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill is an original theme song of ''The Adventures of Blinky Bill'' performanced by Keith Scott. Lyrics 1993= This is the story of Blinky Bill and Flap and Nutsy, too And Wombo, Ruff and Marcia and Splodge the Kangaroo Now, they all live in Greenpatch Town as happy as can be With friends and neighbours all around the same as You and Me But then, one dark and gloomy night, when all the bush was still Some bandits came and stole the trees to feed their woodchip mill And when at last the morning came, the timber trucks moved on And there where Greenpatch used to be, the little town was gone Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill! Save us from that woodchip mill If you don't do it, no one will Good ol' Blinky Bill Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill! Get in there and fight until We're safely back on Greenpatch Hill Good ol' Blinky Bill So, come and see what happens next to Blinky and his friends But ten to one you'll never guess the way the story ends Watch Blinky help us save the bush and replant every tree So, come on, we'll rebuild the town, just you watch and see Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill! Save us from that woodchip mill If you don't do it, no one will Good ol' Blinky Bill Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill! Get in there and fight until We're safely back on Greenpatch Hill Good ol' Blinky Bill Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill! Save us from that woodchip mill If you don't do it, no one will Good ol' Blinky Bill Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill! Get in there and fight until We're safely back on Greenpatch Hill Good ol' Blinky Bill Good on ya, Blinky! |-| 1995= This is the story of Blinky Bill and Flap and Nutsy, too And Wombo, Ruff and Marcia and Splodge the Kangaroo Now, they all live in Greenpatch Town as happy as can be With friends and neighbours all around the same as You and Me But it's not always fun and games for Blinky and his crew Disasters shouldn't happen, but alas they sometimes do There's mysteries and secrets out there amongst the trees And nobody needs enemies when you've got friends like these Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill! You'll never catch him standing still Life is pretty boring till You've met Blinky Bill Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill Our cheeky mate from Greenpatch Hill If you don't know him you soon will Good ol' Blinky Bill So, come and see what happens next to Blinky and his friends But ten to one you'll never guess the way the story ends Our little mischief-maker, the one who never fails Enjoy his great adventure in these new exciting tales Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill! You'll never catch him standing still Life is pretty boring till You've met Blinky Bill Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill Our cheeky mate from Greenpatch Hill If you don't know him you soon will Good ol' Blinky Bill Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill! You'll never catch him standing still Life is pretty boring till You've met Blinky Bill Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill Our cheeky mate from Greenpatch Hill If you don't know him you soon will Good ol' Blinky Bill Good on ya, Blinky! |-| 2003= Here's Blinky Bill and Nutsy, and it's Flap who makes it three And a mob of circus animals whom Blinky helped set free Now, Blinky's going everywhere, around the world he'll roam To get each and every one of them to places they call home But the Circus Boys have other plans, they want their circus back They're chasing Blinky overseas and want him in their act There's danger and excitement in a strange and distant land We're sure our tricky Blinky Bill can keep the upper hand Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill! You'll never catch him standing still Life is pretty boring till You've met Blinky Bill Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill Our cheeky mate from Greenpatch Hill If you don't know him you soon will Good ol' Blinky Bill Good on ya, Blinky! Characters * Blinky Bill * Nutsy * Splodge * Flap * Marcia * Wombo Wombat * Miss Magpie * Mrs. Koala * Mayor Pelican * Mr. Gloop * Shifty Dingo * Basil Circus * Cyril Circus * Leo * Ling Ling Home Media Releases * ABC For Kids: Featuring Banana Holiday and Lots of Other Great Songs * ABC For Kids: Bumper Collection * Sing A Song with Blinky Bill Trivia * The scene where Blinky leads the way on intro in the ABC for Kids Video Promos from 1993-1997. * Season 3 for the first two episodes used the Season 2 lyrics and different clips, possibly to avoid spoilers for future episodes. Gallery Season 1 only Untitled-0.png Zz.jpg Season 2 intro.jpg Intro.jpg Season 2 only Season 3 only EMI 365319.jpg Season 3 intro.jpg IMG 7266.PNG Videos Blinky Bill theme song|Hey, Hey Blinky Bill Category:Songs